Stigmata
by Goddess Pohsideuhn
Summary: Duo meets a girl from his past, but she is not how he remembers her. Now, he must help her through her troubles, and her condition before it's too late.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I have had this idea in the back of my mind for the longest while, ever since   
  
I've seen the movie 'Stigmata'. I know, I didn't think much on the title, but I was never   
  
really good with titles.   
  
I have been thinking that since Duo was basically brought up in a church, and since stigmata is   
  
religious, why not combine the two somehow? So, this is what I came up with, I hope all who   
  
read this will enjoy it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Prologue ...  
  
A.C. 188  
  
Blood spooled from his nose as he fell back from the punch. Landing onto the paved walkway he   
  
looked up to the face of the other boy who had hit him. Tears welled in his eyes as his hands   
  
covered his now badly bleeding nose, "I'm telling Sister Helen." He managed between sobs.  
  
"Fine, I don't care, you deserved it."  
  
The boy quickly rose to his feet and ran inside the church, the crowd of orphaned children had   
  
dispersed once again into games of tag and hopscotch. The boy who had thrown the punch   
  
stood idly alone in the courtyard of the Maxwell church. He turned on his heel and saw Father   
  
Maxwell walking up the path, beside him was a young girl.  
  
"Duo, there's going to be another visitor at our church, come and meet her."  
  
The boy ran forward, his braid trailing behind him, he stopped in front of the priest and the   
  
girl, "Hi, my name is-"  
  
"Duo!" He was cut off by the voice of Sister Helen from the church steps. She slowly made her   
  
way towards the three, her eyes focused on Duo.  
  
"Yes Sister Helen?" he replied.  
  
"Why were you fighting with Michael?"  
  
"He started it, he was saying things about me and I didn't like it. He deserved what he got."  
  
"Duo, fighting isn't God's was," spoke Father Maxwell.  
  
"But it's my way."  
  
The priest and nun both sighed their defeat. They went inside the church, leaving the children   
  
alone on the paved stones. "Hello Duo," the girl spoke softly.   
  
"Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Alex," she answered with a faint tone.  
  
"How did you meet Father Maxwell?"  
  
The young girl's eyes lowered, her fingers locking and unlocking against each other. "I was   
  
crying beside my mama, she died because of the virus. We only had enough vaccine for one   
  
of us, and she gave it to me." Her hands rose to cover her face, her body shuddered with sobs.  
  
Duo gave her a sympathetic smile, and a hug. "I never knew my parents. At least you had a few   
  
years with your mother."  
  
"True," replied Alex as she wiped her face free of tears. "And it was brave of her to give up   
  
her life to save me."  
  
"Hey yeah, exactly."  
  
Alex managed a smile. Sister Helen stood on the top front step of the church and rang a bell.   
  
She called to all of the children to come inside, and to clean their rooms and tidy their beds   
  
in the glebe house. They had to pass through the church and up the back stairs.  
  
The eyes of the little girl lowered, "Alex, we will get you set up with a bed, don't worry,"   
  
Sister Helen had called.   
  
The children began their way towards the church. They entered and followed Sister Helen to   
  
and up the back stairwell. Sister Helen showed Alex to her bed, which was in a room on the   
  
east side of the glebe house.  
  
Alex was left alone, along with three other children including Duo to clean up the room. She   
  
helped them put away the few books that were left on the rug in the middle of the room. Alex   
  
sat on the edge of her bed and stared sadly down at her feet. Duo sat beside her, and   
  
reassured her that everything would be okay.  
  
She smiled weakly and thanked him. It had been an hour since they had met, and Alex felt an   
  
almost connection to Duo. Like he was, and always would be her best friend.   
  
Time passed quickly for them, and Alex had been at the church for six months. Most of the   
  
other children had been adopted, a couple wanted to adopt Alex, but she wouldn't leave   
  
without Duo. She cried each time Sister Helen told her that she might have a new mom and   
  
dad. Duo was too much of a handful, and a troublemaker for anyone, and Alex did not wish to   
  
be seperated from him.  
  
But one day their lives were to change. Explosions sounded throughout the colony, mainly near   
  
the Maxwell church. Alex was arising from her sleep in the early morning hours. Another   
  
explosion occured, the glass from the windows splintering and travelling through the air   
  
towards her. Her face was cut, but only deeply under her right eye, surely knowing she would   
  
have a scar there.  
  
The stone in the walls broke away and collapsed, caving into the room, the ceiling tumbling   
  
into rubble. Darkness covered over Alex's eyes as a stone hit her.   
  
tbc ... 


	2. Chapter I

Author's note: I have not had much time, as well as ideas to continue with this story. I apologize to those of you who have started reading this fic, and I thank you for being patient. Here is my attempt at that first chapter.

Chapter I ...

A.C. 196

The darkness surrounded his vision as he opened his eyes, sitting up in bed, perspiration dripping from his skin. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the room around him. For Duo Maxwell, the ending of the war was not pleasant. With his fighting, his mind was focused on one thing, which blocked out much of his childhood memories. Since peace was declared, his mind was free to wander, a doorway in his mind opened to reveal and spill his long since forgotten past.

He looked towards the direction he knew his alarm clock would be located to his right, he saw that the time was 4:47AM. He closed his eyes and rested his elbows onto his risen knees, he rested his face into his hands. This wasn't the first time he had dreamed of Alex, of his life at the church, of their seperation. Sometimes it was mild, just a memory, other times it was much worse, more so of a nightmare. Every time he awoke from these such dreams he was left feeling alone, and miserable.

Duo stood and turned on the lamp that was on the night table beside his bed, he stretched and shook his head to clear it of the images of her face, but it was a futile effort. He could not clear his mind this night, the same as he was unable to do so many nights before. He entered the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, he had a shower, knowing that he would not be sleeping the rest of the night. After his shower he dressed and left his room, going to the kitchen of Quatre's estate.

Quatre Raberba Winner, a comrad, and now friend of Duo's, had invited he as well as the others who had fought alongside them to his estate to relax, and to catch up on the past year's events. Hiiro Yui, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang were the others.

No one stirred as Duo got himself a glass of water. He sat onto an arm chair in the living area, slowly sipping the water and thinking to himself, staring into the darkness before him. The sun slowly rose, the orangey-yellow light creeping in a slow path through the windows and over the furniture and Duo. He did not seem to notice until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the mention of his name.

Duo blinked once and turned to see who had spoken to him, it was Quatre. Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei were in the kitchen fixing breakfast and preparing coffee for everyone. Quatre asked if Duo was okay. Duo opened his mouth as if to speak, but could not find the words, it took him a moment to reply yes.

"Duo, are you sure that you're okay? You don't seem like yourself, in fact, you haven't really been yourself these past couple of days, is something on your mind?"

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Quatre; Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei had stopped what they had been doing and looked towards the conversation that was to take place. "Quatre, since the war ended, you're right, I haven't been myself, then again I don't really know what my true self is. During the war, I didn't have much time to think about anything other than fighting, but now, I'm remembering so much that I forgot over the years."

"Like what?" Quatre had taken a seat into an arm chair to Duo's left.

"Of when I was at the Maxwell church, there was a girl, her name was Alex, she was like a little sister in a way, only we were the same age I think. But once the attack came, I lost track of her, I don't know if she was killed, if she was adopted, if she lived on the streets. I guess I just want to know what happened to her."

Quatre was silent for a moment, "Maybe I can help, I could try and track her down for you, just to see where she has been living."

Duo smiled, "Thanks Quatre, now lets eat."

They stood and went to the kitchen, they all continued with breakfast and sat down, talking of what had happened to each during the past year.

Later that evening Duo went outside and looked up towards the sky. Past the colony terrain he could see the depths of outer space. He looked towards the stars, wondering what Alex was doing at the same moment, if she was still alive. He hoped that she was alive, that he would be able to see her again. Even with the passing years, he knew that on first glance, he would know her face.

Quatre joined him, "Duo, were there any distinctions about Alex? What color eyes she has, her hair color."

Duo turned to him, "She has dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and under her right eye she has a scar."

Quatre smiled lightly, "I'll do my best to find her Duo, I can't make any promises though."

"I understand that Quatre, and I really appreciate you doing this for me, I'll repay you somehow."

"You don't have to do that Duo, just be your old self and don't worry."

They continued this small conversation for a little while longer before returning inside.

It was close to 2am when Quatre finally found matches for girls with the name 'Alex' who had lived on the L2 Colony in A.C. 188. There were ten matches for girls with dark hair and dark eyes, but only one stood out from the rest on account of the scar below her right eye. Quatre brought up her file and looked at the picture. It showed a girl the same age as himself, she had the appearance of someone who had lived a life of hardships. Quatre read the description which was given.

Name: Alexandra Maxwell

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Location: L4 Colony

He smiled, knowing that Duo would be very pleased to hear that his childhood friend was living on the same colony as he was on now. He would tell Duo in the morning. Quatre stretched and yawned, he pushed his chair back from his desk and stood. He left his office and went to his bedroom, he prepared himself for bed and turned out the light, smiling to himself.

The next morning, Quatre entered the kitchen, it was past 10am, the others were already eating breakfast. Quatre apologized for being late, but explained that he had a reason. He stayed up late, and found something that would make Duo very happy. Upon hearing this Duo stopped eating, he looked at Quatre with a somewhat shocked expression, "You found her?" He asked in a choked whisper.

Quatre smiled and nodded, "Yes Duo, and she's alive, actually, she's living on this colony."

Duo smiled, "Thanks Quatre, this means so much to me." He stood from his place at the table, his breakfast only half eaten. "I'm sorry you guys, but I have to go see her now, I've waited eight years for this, not knowing if she was dead or alive. Quatre, can I see the file that you have on your computer?"

"Of course Duo, go ahead."

Duo left the kitchen and ran upstairs to Quatre's office, he opened the file and stared at the picture, it was her. He stared at her picture and read her description over and over again. He was pleased to know that she was alive, and she lived so close. He was also pleased to know that she used 'Maxwell' as her last name, most likely in memory of Father Maxwell. He turned and ran downstairs, entering the kitchen once again. "Guys, I'm really sorry but I have to go." With those words he left before anyone could reply.

Quatre told the others about the file that he had found, "Her picture seems to show that she lived a hard life, she didn't look happy."

"War will do that to a person," Hiiro spoke in reponse.

"Yeah, I just hope Duo will be okay with meeting her, the war may have changed her personality," replied Quatre.

"Duo's going to be fine," Wufei spoke.

Trowa stared down at his plate for a moment, "Where does she live?"

"The East part of the colony, why do you ask?"

"The East part of the colony is pretty much the worst place to be. There are a lot of drug trafficking, prostitution, shootings, theft, this girl probably isn't of best character. Duo better be careful."

They all nodded slowly in silence, for the remainder of breakfast they didn't speak.

Duo stopped his motorcycle in front of a small brick apartment building, he removed his helmet and stared up to the third floor, which was the top floor of the building. He stood up and turned on the security to his bike, he held onto the rim of his helmet and went through the front lobby door. Two women were standing against the left wall, both with a cigarette in their right hands, they stopped talking and looked at Duo. He turned away from them and looked onto the listing of tenants. He found Alex's name and turned towards the stairwell. He stopped when one of the women stepped into his way. "Hi there, are you looking for someone?" She spoke in a seductive manner.

"Yes, Alex Maxwell." He replied, he tried to move around her, but she blocked his way.

"What's the hurry? Don't you want to stay with us?" She smiled, and Duo could see that her teeth were stained from smoking, her breath smelling like an ashtray. The other woman came towards him as well.

Duo pushed past them, "Excuse me." He went up the stairwell and found the apartment he was looking for. He knocked twice and waited. The door opened and he came face to face with Alex. They stared at one another for a moment, both silent. She looked at him as if she was trying to remember him, as if she had met him some place before. Duo could see tears forming in her eyes, "Duo?" She whispered his name.

He smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. He dropped his helmet and put his arms around her waist. "Oh Duo, I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much over the years. How did you find me?"

They stepped back from each other, "Alex, I thought you were dead too, I was fighting in the war and I now only thought to find you. Please forgive me for not trying sooner. The way that I found you, was that I'm staying with a friend for a little while, and he helped me find you. I told him about you, and about what happened, and he found your file on the computer. And now I'm here."

She smiled, "I'm sorry Duo, please come in." She stepped back and made way for him to enter the small apartment.

He picked up his helmet and stepped inside, she shut the door behind him. He looked around, seeing that the apartment was very small, and not completely clean. It had a grungy look about it, of someone who was of poor wealth. Alex went to the living room and sat down onto the couch, Duo followed and sat into an arm chair, he set his helmet beside his feet. He removed his leather jacket and rested it onto the arm of the chair. Alex stood and picked it up, she took it to the hall closet and hung it up, she returned and sat down again. "I'm sorry this place is messy, I didn't have much time this week to clean, if I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up especially."

"Don't worry about it Alex, I'm just wondering how you are, and how you have been over the years."

She lowered her eyes, "I've been good."

He knew she was lying, "Alex, you don't have to lie to me, I'm not going to look down on you for anything, please tell me what happened to you over the years."

She took a deep breath and began to explain, "Ever since the attack on the church and we were seperated, I wandered around, looking for you, asking people for help, but no one would listen to me, no one noticed that I was even talking to them. For a week I was living on the streets, stealing whatever food I could find, sleeping in whatever alleyway I could get to. I was so alone, and frightened. But no one cared. No one until after the first week, while I was eating the remains of a discarded apple, did a man come to me and ask me my name. I told him, and he asked me where my parents were, I told him I was an orphan, and he seemed pleased by that. I thought that he would adopt me or something, but he took my hand and explained to me that he would help me.

"He didn't really, he just sold me to a sweat shop, where other orphans from the war were working, making and sewing uniforms for the soldiers. I was forced to work there for three years, whenever we didn't have our uniform finished by quitting time, we would be beaten, and forced to stay up all night to finish, and then work again the next day for 14 hours.

"After I turned eleven, I was taken from the sweat shop and sold again to a man who did the same thing, only it wasn't for uniforms, it was for actual parts. The same rules applied as the first place, only we had to create parts for the mobile suits, we had to learn how to assemble suits, how to make and assemble armaments. Last year I was given up, and thrown out onto the streets again. I've suffered through so much, despite being beaten, I have no scars on my body, which is a blessing in itself. But now, I'm a waitress at a bar, it's the only way I can earn money." She lowered her eyes, "My life hasn't been pleasant."

Duo grasped her hand, "Alex, I'll take you away from this, I'm sure Quatre wouldn't mind if you stayed at his place, I'm sure he'll even find you a job. Please come with me, you don't belong here."

Alex looked up at him, "Duo, are you sure you want to be friends with me? My life has been so messed up, what if I become a burden, what if your friend doesn't want me to stay at his place, what if I'm not welcome.?"

"Quatre is a very pleasant person, he's accepting of everyone, please Alex, let me take you away from this."

She looked at him a moment, and knew that he was serious, that he wanted to help her. She nodded slowly, "Just let me get together a few things."

"Of course."

She stood and went to her bedroom, she opened her closet and pulled out the few clothes that she had, she placed them all into a small backpack. She grabbed the rosary that hung from her bed post and put it into a pocket on the front of the backpack. Despite everything that has happened to her, she did not lose her faith. She left her bedroom, and went to the bathroom, where she took her tooth brush and other things that she would need. She left the bathroom and walked past Duo to the kitchen, where she opened the freezer and took out a small container, which housed just under $100. She went to the hall closet and got Duo's leather jacket, she returned and handed it to Duo, "I don't have much."

He smiled at her, "That's okay." He picked up his helmet and handed it to her, she put her backpack onto her back and took the helmet, then left the apartment and went down the stairwell. The two women who were in the lobby when Duo came, were now gone, Duo was thankful for that. He led Alex outside to his bike and she put on the helmet, he got and started it, she sat behind him and put her arms around his waist. They left and went back to Quatre's estate.

Duo helped her off the bike once they stopped, and took the helmet from her. They went up the front steps and entered the foyer. Alex looked around in awe, she had never before seen such luxury. The others entered and Duo introduced everyone. Quatre stepped forward and shook her hand. "Hello Alex, I hope you'll enjoy staying here, I'll show you where you will sleep."

She followed him and Duo followed as well, she entered the bedroom and looked around, she sat onto the bed and smiled lightly, "Thank you for your kindness."

Quatre smiled at her and left. Duo sat down beside her, "How're you feeling?"

"Strange, everything's so different from what I'm used to. And I'm feeling tired."

"I'll let you sleep, I'll see you when you get up." He stood and went to the door, he stopped and smiled back to her before leaving and closing the door behind himself. Alex placed her backpack onto the floor, she layed back onto the bed and closed her eyes, she smiled lightly as she drifted into sleep.

tbc ...


	3. Chapter II

Author's note: I hope the first chapter was okay, I'm trying my best with writing this story with much attention and care. I'm basically racking my brain. .;; Enjoy.

Chapter II ...

Alex awoke to the sound of music from a piano. She sat up and stretched slowly, listening closer to the music. She stood and followed the notes that lead her from her room, down a long hallway to double oak wood doors. They were shut but she could hear the music. She slowly opened the right door and peered into the room.

On the far side of the room, there were windows which reached from the ceiling to the floor, in the center of the room, there was a grand piano, where Quatre was seated. He stopped playing and looked in her direction, "Alex, I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, it's okay, I wanted to know where the music was coming from, that was beautiful." She smiled lightly and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Music has been a major part of my life, ever since I was very young."

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano, but I've never had the opportunity."

Quatre smiled at her, "I could teach you if you'd like."

Alex smiled back to him, "Thank you." She sat down beside him on the bench, and listened attentively as he explained the key sequence, what fingers were for what keys. He had her place her fingers onto the keys and play the same notes over and over as he played different ones, playing a small happy song. She smiled inwardly to herself, no one, other than Duo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen had been so nice to her. She instantly thought of Quatre as a friend.

After they had finished playing the song, Alex requested that Quatre play 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven. She explained that it was her favorite. Quatre smiled and began to play. Alex closed her eyes and listened, her lips began to quiver gently as tears formed in her eyes. Quatre saw this and stopped, "Are you alright Alex?" He placed his hand onto her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm alright, I just haven't heard that song for so long. I guess it just brought back memories of when I was not permitted to listen to music."

Quatre smiled at her again, "I understand Alex, but, you may come here and practice as much as you would like. I'll teach you whenever I can. You don't have to follow the strict orders of someone else any longer, you're free from the torture you were put through as a child."

"Thank you Quatre, I really appreciate your kindness."

They continued with the music lesson, Alex slowly learned the keys, and what fingers to place to each. After an hour of practicing, she was able to play the beginning of 'Fur Elise'. Quatre congratulated her, she smiled and thanked him. She stood and thanked him once again before turning to leave, "I'm going to find Duo, we have much to talk about and catch up on."

"I understand Alex, the last I saw of him he was in the garage working on his motorcycle."

"Thank you Quatre, I'll see you later." She gave him a small wave before she left. She found Duo as Quatre had said, working on his motorcycle. She walked towards him and said him name as she came to a stop behind him. He stopped what he was doing and smiled at her, "Hi Alex, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, better than I ever have actually, may I speak with you Duo, if you're not too busy?"

"Oh yeah, sure, just let me clean up a little here." He turned back to his bike and pick up the few wrenches he had been using, he placed them back into his tool box and carried them to a shelf. He cleaned his hands and came back to her, "What did you want to talk about Alex? Is something on your mind?"

Her eyes remained lowered, Duo could tell that she was upset and hurting inside. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Alex, whatever you have to tell me you can."

She nodded and spoke quietly, "Duo, I've missed you so much, it's been so long, and we can never have that time back. I just hate the people that did this to us, who seperated us, it's not fair."

"I know Alex, I feel the same way, but at least we have the time together now right? So we'll have to make the most of it of what we have left together." He smiled down at her.

She slowly smiled up at him as well, they walked from the garage and went inside the house, Duo showed her the library. Alex was thrilled with the sight of so many books, she asked Duo if he thought that Quatre would mind if she were to take a book to read. He smiled and laughed, "No, if anything Quatre would encourage you to take a book, actually, he would encourage you to read every book in here if possible."

She laughed and went forward, searching the different genres, she selected a book and they left. Alex flipped through the book, it was the complete works of Shakespeare, it as well had pictures. Duo was speaking to her, but she wasn't really paying much attention.

She snapped back into reality when Duo's hand went in front of her face. She blinked and looked at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry Duo, what did you say?"

He laughed, "Oh, it doesn't matter, I wanted to know why you chose that book, I can see that you like Shakespeare."

She smiled and turned her attention back to the book, "Yes, I do."

They continued walking downstairs, and into the living room. Alex sat and began reading at once, Duo laughed again and left to work on his bike. Alex was engrossed in the book completely, she didn't hear when Duo came back inside, she didn't hear when Wufei had left, she didn'd notice when Trowa sat down as well and began to read until after a half hour he had been there. She smiled at him, he gave a polite nod back to her. "How are you Trowa?" she asked, figuring it was rude of her to continue ignoring him, even though she didn't know he was there before.

"I'm fine thank you." He turned back to his book, then closed it and looked at her once again. "Alex, what did you do when you lived on the east part of the colony?"

"I was a waitress, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He turned back to his book.

"You think that I've been involved with drugs or something don't you?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

Trowa didn't say anything, he only looked at her. "It's okay, you don't have to say it, but Trowa, I haven't been involved with anything that would cause me or anyone else harm." She spoke with her eyes lowered.

Trowa reached over to her and touched her hand lightly, "I'm glad." He stood as Wufei entered from outside, they began talking about something they had discussed earlier.

Alex continued reading her book until about an hour later Duo entered the living room to get her for dinner. She looked up at him and said that she wasn't really hungry. "Did you eat anything at all today?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She shook her head, "Duo, it's okay, I'm used to going a few days without eating."

He sat down beside her and took her hands into his, "Alex, I understand that, but now you don't have to go days without eating, when was the last time you ate something?"

"Two days ago."

Duo stood and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, we're getting some food into you." He said with a smile as he pulled her to the dining room. The others were waiting for them, they all sat to the table, and began to dish out the food. Alex took a tiny bit of food, everyone looked at her, she looked back to everyone and explained her situation, that she wasn't used to eating great amounts of food, and she didn't mean to be disrespectful.

Quatre smiled at her, "It's okay Alex, we understand, and you weren't being disrespectful. You may have as much food as you like."

Everyone continued with eating, talking about different issues. Alex remained quiet during the entire meal. Once everyone was finished eating, Alex offered to clean up, Duo and Quatre began to tell her that she didn't have to, but she smiled and said that she wanted to, for everyone else to relax. She stood up and began taking everyone's plates away, she held onto three plates at a time to take them to the sink. The others remained talking, once in a while they looked at her as they continued talking.

Alex picked up Duo's plate as well as Quatre's and carried them towards the sink, but before she could set them down with the others, a great pain filled her wrists, causing her to drop them onto the floor. The others stopped talking and looked at her, she was hunched a little bit facing away from them. Duo stood up and went to her immediately, "Alex, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Then he saw why she had dropped the plates.

Her wrists were bleeding, the blood poured over her hands and onto the floor and counter, tears were forming in her eyes from the pain and the fear of not knowing what was going on. Duo held her hands over the sink and ran the water to wash the blood away, but it kept coming from the gashes that were now visible in her wrists.

Hiiro stood and came towards them, he knew about bandaging and setting broken bones, he had to do it many times on himself. He asked Quatre to bring some bandages, he stood and ran to get them, after a short moment he returned and handed the bandages to Hiiro. He wrapped Alex's wrists tightly, but not too tight, to stop the bleeding.

Duo drove her to the hospital. He waited for about 15 minutes while the doctors were looking at her wrists. One of the doctors came to speak with him. Asking Duo if she had done this herself, and if so, with what? Duo shook his head and told the doctor exactly what happened, that she was clearing the table, then dropped the plates on the floor because here wrists were bleeding and causing her great pain.

Alex came out of the room and stood in front of Duo, her eyes cast downward. He asked how she was feeling, he saw that her wrists were bandaged. She said that she was okay now, her eyes remained down until they returned back to Quatre's estate. She apologized to Quatre about the plates, he smiled and gave her a quick hug, "It's okay Alex, don't worry about it. What happened, what did the doctor say?"

Duo spoke, "He asked if she did it herself."

Everyone looked at him, then towards Alex, "What? How could she have done it herself?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, considering that it looks like someone put a spike through her wrists." Duo sat down onto the couch.

Wufei looked at Alex, "A spike?"

She looked at him and nodded, "The doctor said that both of my wrists are penetrated all the way through, that's why there was so much blood." She lowered her eyes again.

"Maybe you should get some rest Alex, and concentrate on getting better." Quatre suggested.

She nodded and said good night to everyone, they all said good night back to her and watched her as she went upstairs. They began talking about what could have possibly happened to her.

Alex entered her room and leaned against the door once she had closed it. She looked at her now bandaged wrists and wondered herself what had happened. She prepared herself for bed and said a small prayer. She looked out her window towards the night sky and climbed into bed and beneath the covers. She closed her eyes and concentrated on going to sleep.

tbc ...


	4. Chapter III

Author's note: Okay, I know it was over 2 years since my last update, but my mind was total blank. .;; Sorry. But, here's another chapter, I know it's short, but I'll make up for it. I promise.

Chapter III ...

Alex was unable to sleep, she lay on her bed, staring at the bandages wrapped around her wrists. She could not understand how, or why, the wounds appeared. She slowly rose from her bed and opened her door slowly. She left her bedroom and quietly made her way to the top of the stairs. She quietly descended and passed the living room, making sure that no one had seem her. She waited at the front door for a moment, no voices were heard.

She opened the door and stepped outside, the breeze of the cool evening air touching her. Alex began her way towards Quatre's garden, the sound of the water from the small stream becoming louder with each step. She slowly walked along the cobblestone path and crossed a small bridge crossing the stream. As she walked she thought about what had happened earlier. She felt sorry that she had broken the dishes, and she felt as though she would never be able to make it up to Quatre. She knew he was nice, and that he didn't mind, especially that she was hurt, and he was concerned more so of her well-being.

Alex stopped and sat down onto the edge of the stream, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She once again looked at her bandages, wondering how it had happened, and what it had meant. "Why is this happening to me?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

She heard her name and looked up, she saw that Duo was standing on the top of the small bridge covering the stream. She called his name and waved her hand above her head slightly. A wave of relief flashed across Duo's face as he ran towards her. He stopped and sat down beside her, "Alex, what are you doing out here? I went to your room to see if you were all right, and you weren't there."

Alex lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry Duo, but I needed time to myself. I just wanted to think about what happened at dinner. I don't understand why this happened, or how." She lifted her right wrist to his eye level. Duo gently grasped her wrist and held it between both of his hands, "I don't know Alex, but I hope that you'll be okay." She could see the concern in his eyes.

She smiled at him lightly, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "A little after nine, why?"

"I wanted to know, I didn't want to feel as if I were keeping you up too late."

He laughed, "You're not, but maybe you should get some rest."

"Yes, you're probably right."

"No, I _am _right." He laughed again. "Besides, I'm not the only one who was worrying about you. Quatre was concerned too, probably just as much as me if not more. Quatre worries about people and different things all the time."

"I hope he knows that I'm sorry for breaking the dishes, I know I keep saying it, but I can't help but feel bad." She lowered her eyes again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Alex, Quatre doesn't really care about material things, except Sandrock."

Alex raised an eyesbrow, "Sandrock?"

"Yeah, his gundam. The five of us fought in gundams during the war, we didn't use regular mobile suits. We're just glad that it's over so we can have a normal life now. And I'm so glad that I finally found you. I really missed you Alex." He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, she did the same.

After a moment they seperated and stood, Duo led her back to the estate, where Quatre greeted them as they entered the front door. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes Quatre, thank you, I just needed to be alone for a moment."

He smiled and nodded, the concerned look remained in his eyes. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? You haven't had a change to eat much today."

She thought a moment and smiled lightly, "A cup of tea sounds nice."

Quatre smiled as well and stepped towards the kitchen, "I'll get it ready, would you mind if I joined you?" She slowly shook her head. "Oh good, Duo, would you like to join us then?" he turned towards Duo.

Duo looked at Alex then back to Quatre, "No thanks, I'm not one for tea, but you guys go right ahead. I'll probably just watch some tv or something." He turned towards the living room where Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei were already located, Trowa and Wufei playing a game of chess, and Hiiro reading a book.

Alex followe Quatre into the kitchen.

Hiiro looked up at Duo as he entered. "Is she okay?" Trowa and Wufei looked towards Duo as well. Duo sat onto the couch and closed his eyes, "Yeah, she's fine, she just wanted to be alone for a minute or two. God, I don't know what happened earlier you guys, it really scared me. I finally get her back and then something happens to her. She lived a life of pain and misery, I don't want her to suffer any more." He opened his eyes and looked at the others.

"There has to be a reasonable explaination for what happened Duo, maybe a knife slipped and stabbed into her wrists by accident." Wufei suggested.

Duo looked at him, "No, it wasn't a knife, there are two holes in her wrists, both perfectly round, and the size of a quarter, how could a knife do that?"

Wufei shrugged, "I don't know." He and Trowa continued with their game of chess. Hiiro returned his gaze towards his book. Duo sighed, "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just so worried about her."

Hiiro looked at him again, "We know Duo, it's okay."

Quatre set two cups of tea onto the counter of the island as Alex sat down onto one of the stools. Quatre sat beside her. She thanked him for the tea. "You're welcome Alex I hope I prepared it okay."

Alex took a small sip of her tea and smiled at him, "It's very good. I still remember my last cup of tea, it was with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen at the orphanage. I miss them so much, they were always kind to all of the children. And they never forced me to leave when couples wanted to adopt me."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "You didn't want to leave?"

"I didn't want to leave Duo, no one seemed to want him, on account that he was a kind of trouble maker, and I didn't want to be seperated from him. He was my only true friend. The other children teased him because he was different from them, and they teased me too when I would not leave him. But we didn't care. We were made for each other, and nothing could seperate us." She lowered her eyes as tears formed in their corners.

"Except the war." Quatre whispered as he lightly touched her hand.

Alex nodded as tears fell from her eyes to land onto the bandages on her left wrist. Quatre handed her a tissue from a nearby box. She thanked him and dabbed at her eyes. "I'm so pleased that we're back together again, thank you so much Quatre for finding me for him. I thought that he was dead, mainly because of his stubbornness." She smiled lightly and laughed, Quatre joined her laughter.

"Yes, he was always stubborn, even in battle. He didn't seem to be phased by anything really, except to get the job done. But after the war ended, he started having nightmares about when you two were seperated. I felt as if I had to do something for him, because he wasn't only my comrade in battle, but he was my friend as well."

She smiled at him and sipped her tea again. They continued to chat idly until they heard footsteps enter the kitchen. The looked and noticed Duo covering his mouth to stifle a yawn as he walked towards them. "Well, it's past twelve, and I think I'll get a small snack before I go to bed. Do you guys want anything?" He asked as he crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator. Quatre and Alex politely declined the offer as Duo continue to make a sandwich for himself.

Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei entered the kitchen to say good night to everyone. "How're you feeling Alex?" asked Trowa. She smiled lightly, "I'm feeling better thank you."

The three turned and left. Duo finished his sandwich and looked at Alex, "Alex, you should get some sleep too, you'll heal faster, believe me." He smiled lightly.

She smiled back and thanked him, "I know Duo, but I'm not exactly tired at the moment, I think I will just read for a while." She finished her tea and took her cup and saucer to the sink and quickly cleaned them, she held out her hand towards Quatre, "I can clean your tea cup and saucer before I go to bed."

Quatre laughed lightly, "Alex, you don't have to clean them, it's fine, I'll get to them in the morning. Just get some rest." He set his cup and saucer in the sink and held onto her hands. "Good night Alex." He turned and said good night once more to Duo then left the kitchen.

Duo looked at Alex for a moment before stepping towards her to embrace her again. She closed her eyes and rested her head onto his shoulder. They held each other for a moment before seperating. He smiled at her, "I'll walk you up to your room." He held onto her hand gently and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairwell. He stopped in front of her bedroom door hugged her gently again before continuing down the hallway to his bedroom.

Alex entered her room and shut the door lightly. She sat onto her bed and picked up the book of Shakespeare she had been reading through earlier. She flipped through the pages until she reached _The Twelfth Night, _it had always been her favourite. She read the first act before deciding to settle down and sleep for the night. Alex closed the book and set it on her nightside table. She turned out the light and layed back against the pillows, pulling the covers to her chin. She said a small prayer before closing her eyes. She listened to the quiet of the house around her, and slowly fell into the darkness of sleep.

tbc ...


End file.
